Geoffrey Taylor
Geoffrey Taylor ---“Godsend,” Incubus Televangelist, Champion of Evil Appearance Background Geoffrey Taylor is an American-born preacher who views himself as a living instrument of divine retribution. Having the taint of demon blood without knowing of his true origins, he was raised in the fundamentalist branch of the Christian faith and misled to believe that his supernatural abilities were the divine grant of heaven...when the real origins of his abilities was anything but saintly. History Geoffrey is an old enemy of Astarte and her furies so when he heard that she was in Japan he began arguing with Chusitsu Miyamoto that they needed to put a stop to her. Chusitsu amused at Taylor's antics kept baiting him as it was providing her with rare enough sport as Taylor regarded her antics with aversion. Eventually Yagyu Hanarabi spoke up as he saw there argument as an opportunity to both take Chushitsu’s side and oppose her. He even expressed interest in Astarte only for Geoffrey to inform him that she was a lesbian. He then compared Chushitsu to her even calling her a whore. This caused her pleasant mood to evaporate, exposing the serpent beneath as she glared balefully towards the foreign man who dared resist her magnetism. Seeing a fight about to start Thomas Draehil quickly intervened before things could spiral out of control reminding them that they were allies. While they initially agreed with him the argument once again turned heated when Chusitsu accused Geoffrey of being attracted to Astarte. At this point General Han Lee Soto intervened unlike Thomas he demanded that they stop. Talon Deathreaver having had enough of hearing Geoffrey rant on about Astarte and her Furies reminded everyone that they were on a delicate timetable. Like Geoffrey he had also clashed swords with them in the past and knew their capabilities. However unlike Geoffrey Talon didn’t believe that they would prove sufficient to deter their plans. By this point Otono arrived being attracted by the commotion. Talon apologized to Otono for disturbing him, but he just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. When Charon broke into the building the group were shocked to see Talon showing fear upon realizing who it was. All except Chusitsu who disgusted by their cowardice left to deal with the intruder on her own. Knowing that she wouldn’t be a match Talon told them to go help her while he went to get the Puritan and the Preacher. Yagyu was the first to asked who Charon Talon answered that he was a messenger of Hades. He also goaded Taylor with a jab that he was merely a guest and an ally and not directly in the service of Otono. When he finally arrived Charon was easily dealing with John, Zackary and Yagyu so he didn’t waste anytime in attacking instantly bringing an end to the fighting as his initial assault took even Charon by surprise, so swift and massively effective that even the Dark Racer was overwhelmed. Before he could finish him off Otono arrived and felt that it would be better to contain him instead. When the team sent to take out the Tendo’s didn’t report back they quickly realized that they had been dealt with. John decided that the next team should be personally be headed by one of them. While Yagyu thought that sounded a bit harsh Preacher agreed with John that keeping a low profile this close to Judgement Day was pointless. Taylor agreed as well though he was more concerned about Atarte and her Furies. However John was able to calm them down reminding them not to make Yagyu’s mistake and underestimate their opponent. Equipment Seven: A massive crystalline broadsword that gleams impressively with runes and other symbols. Powers & Abilities Taylor was, in fact, a psychic vampire who drew upon the energies of those sheep who believed in him and his so-called "mission." Taylor is an aspect of Corl, the Soul Warrior, the Champion Eternal. Category:Continuum-59343921